Goddess Chosen
by FourSwordsAddict
Summary: Vio x Shadow full yaoi scene is on DA, had to be removed because of removal of explicit scenes by FF.


Goddess Chosen

Vio X Shadow

(AN: most stories will be posted on DA due to the purge of all MA fics on ff!)

WARNING: YAOI

The dark being smiled, again lost in thought of the blonde he had convinced to the dark side. Said blonde was downstairs in the guest room that Shadow had given to him to keep as his own. He was most likely reading. The dark teen sighed, and lay back on his silky black sheets on his too big bed. Vaati had always insisted on the biggest and most expensive things. His room was covered in silky black and purple, and even a few of his clothes were silky black tunics. This is what happens when your royalty, Shadow mused to himself, even your boss gives you special treatment. He sighed as he wondered how he would tell Vio that he was the dark world's Prince…

*This next part will only be added on DA, if you are reading this on DA, this message does not affect you. If you are reading this on FF please read the following summary or check out the full story on my DA link is on my profile, it is my 'homepage'.*

*Short summary of this if you can't read it on FF (this will not be on the DA version: skips to future, Shadow and Vio are celebrating Green's 'death' and Shadow shows Vio his room. Vio asks why Shadow has fancy things, Shadow reveals his heritage and tells him about needing to find a mate and bring them home before the end of the year or he is fore married to another in the dark world in order to take the throne. If he doesn't take the throne he will be executed for treason against his father. Vio offers shyly to be his mate and asks how it works. Shadow shows him how it works [all night looonggg ;)]*

"Shadow?" Vio asked tentatively, hoping he wasn't too drunk. "Are you in here?" the young teen peered into a room with bookshelves lining the walls and desks in random areas. The taller teen looked up from a comfy looking chair and his book.

"**Oh Vio, is something wrong?"**

"No I was just looking around a bit and I thought I'd see what you were doing." The blonde replied "I haven't had much time to explore the tower," Vio sat in the chair next to Shadow's aware of the other's ruby gaze following his movements. Shadow pulled at his wrist before he could sit and dragged him a few flights of stairs. The blonde trailed behind, running to keep up. "Shadow, w-wait!"

"**Come on Vio, hurry up! I want to show you my room."** Shadow continued excitedly making the other wonder what got him so happy all of the sudden. After many stairs they arrived at a big room at the very top of the staircase. Shadow pushed him into his room, "**See? Do you like it?"** the dark being persisted. Vio nodded, sitting on the warm silky bed.

"Yes but it looks so rich, how could you afford such things?" Vio leered at his friend "You didn't steal them did you?"

"**No of course not," **Shadow sat on the bed next to him, a little closer than he normally would. "**I haven't told you yet have I?"** the tall teen looked a bit guilty, "**All this is nothing in cost, I have as much money and more then I'd ever wish for."** He sighed, not meeting the other's eyes. "**I don't need to steal anything, I'm the Prince."** He managed to get out the words that he had feared to say to the other. Vio was surprised to say the least, his cool composure broken quickly by curiosity. "**I should have said something sooner but I couldn't bear it. I have to leave at the end of this year or I can't take the throne."** Shadow bit his lip in anxiety "**If I don't bring back- well the equivalent to what you would call a significant other by marriage- before the year id up I have to have an arranged marriage or be executed for treason. It's a ridiculous law but it's been difficult lately for our blood line to be passes. I'm an only child, as was my father."** Shadow explained with detail. The ex-hero smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"Tell me more about the customs, the marriage thing. How is it different?"

"**Well…"** the dark being started "**It's mostly referred to as having a mate because of how they achieve the title of being one's partner. There's no fancy ceremony involved, no one could ever afford it back then even the royalty. It involves-"** He paused a moment, trying to word it without sounding crude. "**Err…Sexual relations with the other and making a mark on the other's body, usually on their hip or neck. Mainly the mark is a bite but if a dark being mates with what's called their 'Goddess chosen mate' they both get a matching mark on their bodies. I believe it looks like a tattoo of some kind though I've never seen one myself." **He finished with a blush, Vio was silent a moment before whispering so quiet that Shadow had to strain his ears.

"I-I'll be your mate Shadow…" The blonde's face was pink as he turned uncharacteristically shy. The dark teen's head snapped up to face him

"**W-what?"** Both their blushes reached the tips of their ears.

"I-um" Vio struggled to say the words again, making his offer clear "I'll be…your mate…" ruby eyes flashed in delight as he pinned the other to the bed. "Nnn" Vio struggled a second before relaxing under his grip. Shadow took his hands and held them above the blonde's head.

"**You have no idea how **_**sexy**_** that sounded."** Shadow growled out,

*edited*

They panted catching their breath before collapsing to the bed. Neither gave mind to the small dent in the wall caused by Shadow's bed frame, nor to the dirty clothes on the floor that should have been put away. They were too focused on each other, and the warm haze left behind them. Shadow smiled not only at his bite mark on Vio's neck, but the small tattoo they both now adorned on their hips. A heart with black angel wings. Shadow smiled and joined his mate in peaceful blissful sleep. Tomorrow he would gloat to his father that he had found his goddess chosen mate.


End file.
